Макари Гинджироу
(Defender) |number= 5 (Hakuren) 4 (Resistance Japan) |element= Wind |team= Hakuren Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Hirofumi Nojima |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 026 (GO)}} Makari Ginjirou ( ) is a defender for Hakuren. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as a defender for Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"His family farm lilies for a living. Their bulbs always fetch a high price."'' Appearance He has a mid-sized body, a fair skin, dark turquoise hair that covered most of his face, black eyes and wears a scarf around his neck, covering part of his face leaving only one eye to be seen. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO Makari first appeared in episode 26, along with the other members of Hakuren during the match against Raimon. During the match, it was shown that he is the main player of Zettai Shouheki since he called the players and their formation and also coordinates to where they should move. In episode 27 he, along with great part of Hakuren, rebelled against Fifth Sector. Finally, Hakuren lost with 3-2. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He reappears in episode 14 where he plays for Resistance Japan and wins 3-1 against Inazuma Japan in their practice match. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone To recruit Makari, Chapter 8 has to be cleared of the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (Randomly dropped by Seito Rafters 成都ラフターズ at Fake Charles' Route) *'Topic': Gardening Club (Found at the Schoolyard in Raimon Past) After that, he can be scouted 1600 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 133 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Technique': 93 *'Block': 136 *'Speed': 115 *'Stamina': 100 *'Catch': 56 *'Lucky': 86 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 117 *'Block': 133 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 83 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 117 *'Block': 133 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 83 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Shin Sedai Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Crim Hound' *'Bob Cutters R' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Gallery Makari Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Makari introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-03-036.png|IG-03-036. IG-15-038.PNG|IG-15-038. Navigation de:Iggie Loo es:Iggie Loo fr:Iggie Loo it:Iggie Lou vi:Makari Ginjirou Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters